For your protection
by Goody-Lambert
Summary: At this point in life, you can never really be certain of who you are.
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone. My second fanfic. Its pretty straightfoward. I've written the whole thing down on a legal pad, so I promise updates. I actually have typed out most of the chapters, I would just like to elaborate on them. If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them. I was thinking about making the next chapter be the same scene, but from Harry's point of view. We'll just see. By the way, incase you haven't noticed, I don't own any of these characters or anything associated with Harry Potter. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Julia listened to the hum of the car as she stared blankly out of the window. She was on her way home from another long buisness dinner with her parents. She found it odd that, her parents being dentists, they would have to endure unspeakably boring meetings over dinner, but such was the case. Several people had just launched law suits, sueing her parents for "questionable practices".The Graytons couldn't understand this; a number of the prosecutors were loyal clients of theirs. Lately it seemed as if the whole world was out to get them. Julia brushed a strand of her black hair out of her deep blue eyes and yawned. She looked over at the seat beside her to a book she had been reading A History of Dental Practices. She smiled a little, then frowned. For as long as she could remember, books had been her only friends. Her superior intellect frightened her peers, which made it difficult to have any sort of friendship. In fact, it caused them to be quite cruel to her at at times. Strangely, the abuse from her classmates had not hindered her good spirit and kind soul. It really only made her pity them. I guess thats just life, she thought. She sighed heavily. She looked back out the window and gasped with suprise. A boy was staring back at her. He was a boy her age, with dark hair. She went into shock, trying to process what could possibly be happening. The boy fiddled with the door handle, but it was locked. He looked at her expectantly, but she still remained shocked. He took out a stick and mouthed something. The window started to roll down. He pointed the stick at her parents and mouthed words again. Julia made a noise in opposition to whatever he was doing to her parents. Julia couldn't hear him over the roar of traffic, and apparently he couldn't hear her either. "What are you doing?!" She screamed at him. "Have I gone mad?!" He laughed a little. He heard that time. He replaced the stick in what Julia just noted to be very odd clothes and reached out his hand to her. "Please! Come with me! Your life is in danger!" He managed to get out above the noise. "Who are you?! What do you want from me?!" Panic had taken hold in Julia. The boy looked slightly frustrated, it was getting hard, dodging all of these cars. He took out the stick again and pointed it at her. This time she heard clearly "Locomotor Mortis". Julia felt herself being lifted from the car. She screamed The boy was moving her toward the window. He was on a broomstick! She tried to cling to the car, but she had lost control of her body. When she regained control, she was behind him on the broomstick. She tightly grasped onto him as they rose above the busy street. 


	2. a peculiar home

Hello. I'm dreadfully sorry about the paragraphs. I had them seperated in my draft. I hate it when the paragraphs aren't seperated. Anyway, hopefully I fixed it. If not, its back to the drawing board. Regardless I hope you enjoy this installment.  
  
Chapter two  
  
After a long, freezing ride over forests, cities, and lakes they reached their destination. The boy and Julia were joined by others on broomsticks throughout their journey. They approached a magnificent castle, next to a lake. They hadn't seen any civilization for miles, and frankly that scared Julia. Finally, they touched the earth again. Julia looked around her. Their companions were also in strange clothes- almost like Halloween costumes.  
  
One looked as if his face was plastic, a strange eye whirred around in his head. Another looked tall and sinister. To her right stood another boy, slightly taller than the other, with bright red hair. Her kidnapper turned around to face her. He was taller than she was, but about the same age. She noted again that he had dark hair and glasses.  
  
"Welcome home." He said as he smiled warmly. With that, she fainted.  
  
Julia woke up hours later in what appeared to be a hospital. A nurse dressed in red bustled over to her.  
  
"Oh, good. You're awake." She glanced over at the two boys by her bedside. "You may take her to see the headmaster now."  
  
Julia slowly got up. She shivered, her sundress wasn't enough to keep her warm in her new environment. She instantly wished she could climb back into the bed. She was actually terrified. However, she knew not to show her fear. That would only let them know they were in complete control of her fate. "Are you alright there?" Asked the red-head handing her a cloak.  
  
"Not quite, but thank you." She muttered back.  
  
"Well... I'm Ron Weasley. Nice to meet you." He said, offering his hand.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. _My kidnapper just told me his name..._ She paused before she took his hand. "Pleasure. Julia Grayton."  
  
The dark haired boy offered his hand in turn. "Harry Potter."  
  
They boys led her through a series of hallways and passages. Julia could not believe her eyes! It was everything she could do to stop herself from fainting again. The pictures and the staircases were moving. They moved through enormous corridors. Outside, a breathtaking view of the country side made her linger before a window. She could think of worse places to be taken hostage... They stopped infront of stone gargoyles.  
  
"Acid pops" said Harry.  
  
"Acid pops?!" Julia asked hysterically. Nothing concerning acid could be good news. "What are-" She stopped short as the gargoyles moved and revealed a hidden stairwell.  
  
Ron turned to her. "Acid pops are nasty, really. Fred gave me one when I was little and-" He, too, stopped short after receiving a prod from Harry. They climbed the stairwell to find the strangest room of all. 


	3. A new me

Sorry for the slow updates. Band camp and summer reading are interfering with my fanfics.  
I had no idea about the "Crazy/Beautiful" quote, I"ve never seen the movie. Thank you guys so much for reviewing by the way. I really appreciate it.   
In any case, the characters don't belong to me. Only the dull plot. One of the reasons its taking so long is that I'm trying to change some stuff later on. Its terribly dull. Enjoy what you can.

Chapter three

An old man with a long white beard stood before her.

"Ah," he said, "Miss Grayton, thank you for joining us."

_'This must be their leader..' _she thought. "What do you want from me?" she demanded.

"Please, have a seat." He motioned to a chair. Julia sat down, not taking her eyes off of the old man. "Forgive me. I have not introduced myself. My name is Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"Odd name." Julia found herself saying aloud. She flushed.

Dumbledore laughed. "I must explain to you, Miss Grayton, we have met before. You used to be a student at my school, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

Julia shook her head. "No, sir. I'm afraid you are mistaken."

Dumbledore ignored her and continued. "My world is in the midst of a terrible war, between good and evil. The dark Lord Voldermort has finished gaining power and is openly attacking now... While you were at the school, you were very close to young Mr. Potter." They both took this moment to glance over at Harry, "This was an issue because Mr. Potter is the prime target of Lord Voldermort. He would do anything to hurt him. You agreed to go into hiding. We changed your memory, appearance, and name... You, Miss Grayton, are none other than Hermione Granger."

Julia sat for a very long while, absorbing this all. "Do you care to see?" Dumbledore asked.

She nodded slowly. He approached her and tapped her on the head with what she now assumed was a wand. She felt herself hovering above the ground as a green light engulfed her.

Slowly she descended and looked expectantly up at the old man. "Well... what did that prove?" She asked him. Harry and Ron were looking at her strangely now. Especially Harry.

Dumbledore handed her a mirror. Her sleek black hair had turned into thick brown ringlets. Her icy blue eyes had deepened into a warm chocolate brown. Yet, for some reason, she wasn't completely shocked.

"Are you ready for your memory to be returned to you?" He asked softly. She nodded. She held her breath as he raised his wand to her head.


End file.
